


Lullabye for a Stormy Night

by thismidnight



Category: Prison Break
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-20
Updated: 2017-03-20
Packaged: 2018-10-08 12:12:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10386384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thismidnight/pseuds/thismidnight
Summary: A stormy night wakes up everyone in the Scofield house. Set sometime after the end of the revival, no spoilers.





	

_well now i am grown and these years have shown_  
_that rain’s a part of how life goes_  
_but it’s dark out, it’s late, so i’ll hold you and wait_  
_‘til your frightened eyes do close_

_everything’s fine in the morning_  
_the rain’ll be gone in the morning_  
_but you’ll still be here in the morning_

Sara wakes up to the sound of rain pelting the window and an empty bed. She blinks several times as she tries to orient herself and adjust her eyes to the dim light in the room. She runs her hand over the side of the bed that Michael should occupy, finding the space still slightly warm. Pushing herself up to a sitting position, she sighs heavily.

Waking up to an empty bed has been a semi regular occurrence for her in the past few weeks as Michael struggled to adjust to life outside of the confines of his former life, nightmares still an all too frequent visitor. Most nights, Sara would give him his space, drifting in and out of sleep until he eventually returned to bed. Every so often, though, when sleep would fail to find her as well, she would get up and join him, where they would sit on the couch and talk about any and everything, clearing their minds, making up for years of lost time.

Tonight, though, with a storm rumbling on out outside, she knows she won’t be getting back to sleep anytime soon, so she decides to join Michael, to keep him company until the rain passes. She pushes back the covers and climbs out of bed. She pulls open their bedroom door and steps into the hallway, where she stops immediately at the sight of a shadowy figure lingering at the end of the hallway, setting her immediately on edge.

“Michael?” Sara calls out tentatively.

He turns to look at her, his bright eyes dulled with exhaustion, and immediately she relaxes.

“Is everything okay?”

He sighs deeply and nods. He’s stopped in front of their son’s room, his weight resting against the frame of Mike’s open door. “The storm woke me up. I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to wake you.”

“It’s okay. It woke me up too,” she admits as she closes the distance between them in the hallway, walking up behind Michael and wrapping her arms around his waist. She kisses his shoulder and then peers around him into their son’s room, where Mike is sprawled face down on his bed, his blankets askew and tangled around his legs, mouth hanging open as he snores softly. Sara laughs a little. “I wish I could sleep that well. Was he awake when you got up?”

Michael shakes his head, but doesn’t take his eyes off Mike’s sleeping form. “No, I just got up a few minutes ago. I was going to go have a cup of tea or something, wait out the storm, but…” he swallows hard, letting the end of his thought trail off into the night, his muscles tensing.

Sara starts rubbing slow circles on his back with her palm. He doesn’t have to finish his thought, she knows what’s going through his head, why he’s stopped here, why he hasn’t moved. She waits until she feels some of the tension drain out of his body before she kisses his shoulder again and pulls away from him, leaning against the other side of the door frame.

“You know,” she begins, as Michael turns his attention to her “when we were still in Costa Rica, after Mike was born, I kept a bassinet in my bedroom. He had a room with a crib but it was just… easier to keep him with me. But he outgrew it. And once he started sitting up on his own I knew I couldn’t leave him to sleep in that little bassinet anymore, it wasn’t safe. So I switched him to the crib, in his own room. And that first night…” she looks down and laughs a little, remembering how afraid she had been to leave him alone in his own room, the terror that she would wake up to find him missing or worse all too real.

“That first night I don’t think I slept more than twenty minutes. I had a baby monitor, but I was still up almost every hour checking on him. It got easier over time, but still every once and awhile I’d find myself waking up in his rocking chair. But every morning I’d wake up and there he was, ready for the day, even if I wasn’t.”

Michael smiles sadly and nods, turning back to look at his sleeping son’s form again.

“We’re safe now, Michael.” Sara whispers. “Nothing is going to hurt him. Or us.”

“I know.” He holds out his hand to her and she takes it and gives it a reassuring squeeze, while a roll of thunder rumbles low in the distance.

“Come on,” Sara says, tugging Michael’s hand gently, “Let’s go back to bed before he wakes up and finds an audience.”

They’ve both only just had enough time to get situated back in bed and drift off to sleep before a sharp crack and a deafening roll of thunder wakes them both back up instantly.

“Are you alright?” Michael asks, his concern immediately on Sara.

“Yeah, I’m fine,” Sara replies, trying to calm her now racing heartbeat, as she props herself up on one elbow. “I thought we were out of the worst of it, I guess I was wrong.”

“We still have power, but wherever that lightning struck, it was close,” Michael says, punctuating the end of his sentence with a breath of nervous laughter, as the sudden shock of being awoken wears off.

“Maybe we should go have that cup of tea,” Sara jokes, as she starts trying to straighten their blankets and settle back down into bed. She’s rearranging her pillows when the bedroom door slowly creaks open.

“Mom?” Mike’s small voice calls from behind the door. “Dad?”

“We’re here, you can come in.” Sara calls out, and Mike pushes the door all the way open, letting himself into the room.

“You okay, buddy?” Michael asks him.

Mike stretches his arms above his head and yawns. “Yeah, but that was a really loud thunder. It woke me up.”

“It woke us up too,” Sara says, watching Mike carefully, noticing how he’s inching closer and closer to their bed. She can tell the thunder has really spooked him. “Do you want me to take you back to bed?”

Mike looks down and shrugs. “I dunno. The storm isn’t over. What if it loud thunders again?” He looks out the window and scowls.

Sara takes her eyes off of Mike and looks at Michael, and he nods, answering her silent question.

“Mike,” Sara calls out, getting his attention. “Do you want to sleep here the rest of the night?”

“Are you sure? I can fit?”

“Yeah, buddy, you can fit.” Michael assures him, patting the empty space between Sara and himself. “Right here.”

Without a second more of hesitation, Mike scrambles up the foot of the bed, crawls under the covers and immediately settles between his parents.

“I like your bed,” Mike comments, as he burrows down into the thick blankets, “it’s soft and warm.”

“Don’t get too comfy, sir, this is just for tonight,” Sara reminds him gently as she brushes his hair back off his forehead with her fingers.

His eyes flutter closed and he nods, a big yawn escaping his lips. “I know,” he says, his eyelids heavy.

“Go back to sleep,” Sara whispers.

And almost immediately, he’s out, nestled safely between his parents. Sara smiles up at Michael. “Now it’s our turn.”

\-----------------------------------------------------

In the morning, Sara wakes first to the sun shining on her eyes and a small hand pressed hard into her back. Shaking off the cobwebs of sleep, the events of the previous night come back to her and so when she sits up she’s slow and deliberate, careful not to wake her son sleeping next to her. She yawns and runs her fingers through her hair, attempting to tame it slightly before she finally turns to look at the two still sleeping in bed, Michael and Mike both flat on their backs, heads turned to the left, each with a hand resting on their pillow above their head.

She stands and has to bring a hand to her mouth to stifle a laugh, the practically identical set sleeping on the bed too much for her heart to handle. She knows she should go take a shower, start her day, but she can’t seem to take her eyes off her family, sleeping peacefully in front of her, unable to stop a smile from spreading across her face.

Minutes later, Michael stirs. He blinks heavily several times, bringing his hands above his head to stretch out before he notices Sara standing watch.

“Morning,” he whispers, not making any attempt to move out of bed.

“Morning,” Sara replies easily. “How’d you sleep?”

Michael turns to smile at Mike, still sleeping peacefully, before turning to look back at Sara.

“Best night of sleep I’ve had in years.”


End file.
